


Art - Someone Was Changing from the Inside Out

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: rosenritter has written a very fascinating HDM Fusion Hannibal fic, also happens to be a WIP.  I loved this fic. Will and his Daemon suit each other well. ;DI did an art piece as a show of my love for this fic and my appreciation for it.





	Art - Someone Was Changing from the Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Was Changing from the Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240265) by [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/pseuds/rosenritter). 



this fic is the daemon/omegaverse/witches fusion AU combo platter I never thought I would find to my taste. Sabine and Will just steal my heart. Hannibal and his Daemon Aušrinė are intrigued by Will and his Daemon Sabine. Its all about the intrigue with those two. ;D

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:  
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


End file.
